<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>都是你害的 by LenoreZeppelinPage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457603">都是你害的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage'>LenoreZeppelinPage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Led Zeppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>吉米页乙女</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Page/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>都是你害的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他笑我，Jimmy Page这坏男人居然笑我。他叫我别做什么掂着一只Chanel，就扭着腰走在香榭丽舍大杀四方的美梦。我这样的，行走于卡姆登集市也唬不住人。</p><p> </p><p>        我是什么样的？Jimmy Page闷下一口酒，酒水和思绪都在喉头滚上几滚。</p><p> </p><p>        他第一次在派对上见我，就知晓我年龄不大，故作娴熟地拿捏酒杯，游走在男人之间。明明握杯姿势都不对，还谈笑自若，殊不知早露出破绽。而我身旁围着的男人们呢，都狡猾不言说。我的笨拙似乎比杯口的装饰橄榄更配马提尼。</p><p> </p><p>        至于他，他也好不到哪里去。天下乌鸦一般黑，Jimmy Page独享三分之二。</p><p> </p><p>        托人告知Led Zeppelin的吉他手Jimmy Page中意我，顺便再塞入我手心张纸条，一串电话号码落在上头，阿拉伯数字个个张牙舞爪地引诱我。</p><p> </p><p>       我没见识过什么大风大浪，平生最决绝的勇气被用来逃课，再独身混入这场派对。Led Zeppelin乐队正值如日中天之际，他们的海报贴满每个女孩的壁柜里，又映进每个女孩梦境底。多少女孩子愿做他们的骨肉皮，我自然也是其中之一。平白无故撞上大运，当然以为是骗子，被吓得慌不择路，逃了。</p><p> </p><p>        于是Jimmy Page只望得个背影，才学着穿高跟鞋的小女孩，步履踉踉跄跄，逐渐消失在他视野。</p><p> </p><p>         “所以你为什么不愿打电话给我？”瞧，这坏男人居然在质问我。上帝真会作弄人，偌大的伦敦竟叫我和Jimmy Page半月内再相遇。我已是醉醺醺，手里握紧这杯，鬼知道是白兰地还是威士忌。反正是酒精，祸害人的酒精，害我舌头打了结，半天难吐出一句辩解。任凭他作怪。</p><p> </p><p>         Jimmy Page太了解自己魅力，用他那对湿漉漉的灰绿眼珠盯着我，我就已然漂浮。语气柔软，却仿佛指控我罪行。我才不会被他蒙骗，距上次见面才不足半月，太阳报就刊登他多次绯闻。若不是这次再邂逅，他定然把我抛去脑后。“那么多仰慕您的漂亮女孩，不差我一个嘛。”我语调平淡，还故意用起敬称，乖僻刻薄。</p><p> </p><p>       “所以你吃醋了吗，亲爱的。”Jimmy Page这回确乎是在调情了。他最后三个字声音一低，薄薄的嘴唇稍微撮着点，又漾出个觉察一切的微笑，仿佛我已是步入他陷阱的猎物。我只觉疑虑，这次偶遇难不成是他刻意安排，依靠他神奇的黑魔法？Aleister Crowley知道也会蹙眉。哪里有这样巧合的事，一个月内邂逅两回自己仰慕的明星，或许我该去买张彩券。</p><p> </p><p>        但Jimmy Page的垂青此刻比彩券更珍贵，我思忖。尤其是我梦里曾出现的Jimmy，居然做出了我不曾妄想的大胆举动，使他那两瓣沾染酒液的唇亲吻了我手指，像最忠诚的骑士对待他的女王，“而你此时是我的女王。”大名鼎鼎的Page在向我表忠心呢，也太值得对外我宣扬炫耀一番。倘若我真顺应他剧本，媒体便能给我冠上“Jimmy新欢”的名号，再等待他厌倦，我顺理成章成为下一个groupie的垫脚石。</p><p> </p><p>       不不不，我才不要蹈她们的覆辙，太过轻易教人得到，只会让人轻贱。何况是Jimmy Page呢，这个坏男人，他的冷漠可让不少我所谓的前辈们碰了壁。</p><p> </p><p>        于是我冷酷地，轻佻地，借指尖推开Jimmy，力道柔软，“如果我们还能再遇见第三回，我就……”</p><p> </p><p>         “你就？”Jimmy的笑意更深。</p><p> </p><p>         “我就任你为所欲为。”我抿了口酒水为自己增添胆量，可依旧燥热又干渴。该死的酒精，只会把人脑子烧昏，我都胡言乱语些什么。我让他感觉更有趣，更加与众不同吗？还是认为我唾手可得？我这样猜想似乎就落了下风，呕气得很。</p><p> </p><p>          “你可不了解这样的承诺对一个男人来说，意味着什么。但是我拭目以待，sweetheart”话毕，Jimmy便扭身离去，同他来时一样轻悄。徒留我于原地，回味方才对话，似乎能品出些甘甜。而他端着香槟游走在派对，又不知向哪位致意，眼波流转。</p><p> </p><p>          是否有幸能再邂逅他呢，我不敢确定，连着适才的胆气一起咕噜噜淹没在泰晤士河。但Jimmy Page一把将我从河里打捞起，再捡我回家，如同爱怜一只下雨天迷了路的小狗。我确实未投河，他也着实会黑魔法。</p><p> </p><p>           第三回再见面，居然是在放学归家途中。我突然就被拽入一辆车，起先我以为是绑架，打量到劫匪的脸。喔，原来是图谋不轨的坏男人，来要挟爱情。</p><p> </p><p>        要知道，我父母可是虔诚的基督教信徒，典型又无趣的中产阶级。我偶尔逃个礼拜都能被禁足，更何况逃学，我还是要伪装个好学生的模样。至于我的黑魔法师，用了他嘴里的些小把戏，特地等待在我放学路上，“像个劫匪！”我抱怨道。“面对你这样的坏女孩，我做个劫匪才相衬。”Jimmy Page自然狡辩。“不如说是黑魔法师和他的猎物”，我也不服气。“是黑魔法师和他被囚禁的公主。”我们达成一致。</p><p> </p><p>          倒也不错，被囚禁的公主又撒了个无伤大雅的慌，换取了短暂逃脱囚笼的机会，和黑魔法师春风一度。而后来变成春风几度，又是Jimmy Page害的了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>